


Captain's Stripes

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, all his brothers are just really good at keeping him in the dark, rex isn't dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone keeps refreshing the stripes on Rex's helmet, he can't figure out who keeps doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble I wrote based on my headcanon I came up with while working on this [project](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/143499999779/rex-project-finished). I felt the need to write a little something for it.

Rex was walking back to his tent to grab his helmet. He had left it there for the briefing with the Generals and Cody. He picks it up from where he left it on his bunk. 

“What the kriff? Who keeps doing this?” Rex mutters as he walks back out of the tent.

“What’s that?” Cody asks as he joins him.

“Huh? Oh, Someone keeps refreshing the Captain’s marks on my helmet. I have no idea who continues to do it.” Rex replies while shaking his head.

They are walking by Echo and Fives talking and Cody looks up at them as Rex is talking and notices a bit of yellow paint on Echo’s cheek. Cody points to it as subtly as he can and Fives quickly reaches up and wipes it off, nodding thanks to Cody. 

“I really don’t know vod, it could be anyone really.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Rex mumbles still looking down at his helmet as they meet back up with Kenobi and Skywalker. 

Cody sees the small tube of paint going down the lines changing hands until it gets to Kenobi who just casually puts it into one of his pouches. 

“Are you two ready to get going?” Kenobi asks after the paint is safely secured away.

Rex looks up, “Yes sir, always ready for a fight with the seppies.” 

“Excellent Captain, good to hear.” Kenobi emphasizes the title oddly, Rex can’t figure out what it means. It was probably nothing, he’s letting these stripes get to his head. 

Cody is glad he is not in Rex’s line of sight because he could not repress the smile at Kenobi’s comment to save his life. He really needs to get in on the betting pool on when Rex finally figures this out.


End file.
